psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Blood pressure disorders
Blood pressure disorders are disorders of blood pressure. They include: *Hypertension *Hypotension *Syncope See also *Arteriosclerosis *Vasoconstriction *Vasodilation References *Alhanati, L. A. (2003). Predictors of nocturnal blood pressure blunting in adolescents. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Avis, N. E. (1981). An analysis of the relative importance of psychological, demographic, economic, and medical factors in the different steps toward high blood pressure control: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Ballard, C., Shaw, F., McKeith, I., & Kenny, R. (1998). High prevalence of neurovascular instability in neurodegenerative dementias: Neurology Vol 51(6) Dec 1998, 1760-1762. *Bloom, D. S., Rosendorff, C., & Kramer, R. (1975). Clinical evaluation of prazosin as the sole agent for the treatment of hypertension: A double-blind cross-over study with methyldopa: Current Therapeutic Research Vol 18(1, Sec 2) Jul 1975, 144-150. *Borres, M. P., Tanaka, H., & Thulesius, O. (1998). Psychosomatic and psychosocial symptoms are associated with low blood pressure in Swedish schoolchildren: Psychotherapy and Psychosomatics Vol 67(2) Mar-Apr 1998, 88-93. *Byrne, D. G. (1992). Anxiety, neuroticism, depression, and hypertension. Washington, DC: Hemisphere Publishing Corp. *Carmelli, D., Swan, G. E., & Rosenman, R. H. (1986). Cross-family correlates of blood pressure in the Western Collaborative Group Study: Journal of Behavioral Medicine Vol 9(4) Aug 1986, 325-340. *Croyle, R. T., & Williams, K. D. (1991). Reactions to medical diagnosis: The role of illness stereotypes: Basic and Applied Social Psychology Vol 12(2) Jun 1991, 227-241. *Delini-Stula, A., Baier, D., Kohnen, R., Laux, G., Philipp, M., & Schloz, H. J. (1999). Undesirable blood pressure changes under naturalistic treatment with moclobemide, a reversible MAO-A inhibitor--results of the drug utilization observation studies: Pharmacopsychiatry Vol 32(2) Mar 1999, 61-67. *Dressler, W. W., & Bindon, J. R. (2000). The health consequences of cultural consonance: Cultural dimensions of lifestyle, social support, and arterial blood pressure in an African American community: American Anthropologist Vol 102(2) Jun 2000, 244-260. *Fahrenberg, J., & Foerster, F. (1996). Psychophysiological profiles in subjects with normal and with elevated blood: Journal of Psychophysiology Vol 10(1) 1996, 26-35. *Franco Salazar, G., Almagro, D., Gonzalez Cabrera, I., Cruz Gomez, Y., & et al. (1988). Study of hemostasis in chronic schizophrenic patients: Revista del Hospital Psiquiatrico de La Habana Vol 29(1) Jan-Mar 1988, 53-60. *Gandarillas, M. A., Camara, S. G., & Scarparo, H. (2005). Social Stressors of High Blood Pressure in Deprived Communities: Psicologia: Reflexao e Critica Vol 18(1) 2005, 62-71. *Gilbert, C. (2003). Clinical Applications of Breathing Regulation: Beyond Anxiety Management: Behavior Modification Vol 27(5) Oct 2003, 692-709. *Greenleaf, M. (1978). Relaxation training in the control of high blood pressure: A report on techniques: Transnational Mental Health Research Newsletter Vol 20(1) Spr 1978, 12-16. *Higginbottom, G. M. A. (2006). 'Pressure of life': Ethnicity as a mediating factor in mid-life and older peoples' experience of high blood pressure: Sociology of Health & Illness Vol 28(5) Jul 2006, 583-610. *Holdevici, I., Bonanta, I., Croitoru, R., & Girlasu, O. (1995). The role of relaxation techniques with high blood pressure sufferers: Revista de Psihologie Vol 41(2) Apr-Jun 1995, 135-140. *Idiaquez, J., & Sandoval, E. (1999). High prevalence of neurovascular instability in neurodegenerative dementias: Neurology Vol 53(7) Oct 1999, 1610. *Johnson, E. H., & Gentry, W. D. (1992). Personality, elevated blood pressure, and essential hypertension: A research agenda. Washington, DC: Hemisphere Publishing Corp. *Johnson, E. H., & Spielberger, C. D. (1992). Assessment of the experience, expression, and control of anger in hypertension research. Washington, DC: Hemisphere Publishing Corp. *Jonckheere, P., Grazian, N., & Misson, A. (1997). The psychosomatic shunt: Implications for therapeutic strategies and research: New Trends in Experimental & Clinical Psychiatry Vol 13(3) Jul-Sep 1997, 161-168. *Jorgensen, R. S., Johnson, B. T., Kolodziej, M. E., & Schreer, G. E. (1996). Elevated blood pressure and personality: A meta-analytic review: Psychological Bulletin Vol 120(2) Sep 1996, 293-320. *McClelland, D. C. (1982). The need for power, sympathetic activation, and illness: Motivation and Emotion Vol 6(1) Mar 1982, 31-41. *Memik, N. C., Tural, U., & Onder, M. E. (2003). Sinus tachycardia associated with quetiapine: Presentation of two cases: Psikiyatri Psikoloji Psikofarmakoloji Dergisi Vol 11(3) 2003, 235-239. *Nyklicek, I. (1998). Is having high blood pressure a perceptual advantage? : Psycholoog Vol 33(6) Jun 1998, 260-266. *Prasad, D. C. (2007). A Study of Psychological Causes of Diabetics and Blood Pressure Patients: Social Science International Vol 23(1) Jan 2007, 70-79. *Pruneti, C. A. (1984). Aspects of biofeedback in the treatment of several cardiovascular disturbances: Bollettino di Psicologia Applicata No 170 Apr-Jun 1984, 13-20. *Quidu, M., Hillion, C., & Le Corre, A. (1974). The use of Heptaminol in cardiovascular syndromes associated with psychotropic drugs: A clinical study: L'Information Psychiatrique Vol 50(10) Dec 1974, 1053-1059. *Rau, H., Buhrer, M., & Weitkunat, R. (2003). Biofeedback of R-wave-to-pulse interval normalizes blood pressure: Applied Psychophysiology and Biofeedback Vol 28(1) Mar 2003, 37-46. *Rimm, A. A., Werner, L. H., Van Yserloo, B., & Bernstein, R. A. (1975). Relationship of obesity and disease in 73,532 weight-conscious women: Public Health Reports Vol 90(1) Jan-Feb 1975, 44-51. *Rueda, B., & Perez-Garcia, A. M. (2005). Perceived competence, appraisal processes and coping in response to a supposed cardiovascular problem: Revista de Psicopatologia y Psicologia Clinica Vol 10(3) Dec 2005, 193-204. *Strike, P. C., Magid, K., Brydon, L., Edwards, S., McEwan, J. R., & Steptoe, A. (2004). Exaggerated platelet and hemodynamic reactivity to mental stress in men with coronary artery disease: Psychosomatic Medicine Vol 66(4) Jul-Aug 2004, 492-500. *Teshima, H., Inoue, S., Ago, Y., & Ikemi, Y. (1974). Plasminic activity and emotional stress: Psychotherapy and Psychosomatics Vol 23(1-6) 1974, 218-228. *Wages, C., Manson, T., & Jordan, J. J. (1990). Effects of applicant's adverse medical history on college students' ratings of job applications: Journal of Applied Social Psychology Vol 20(16, Pt 2) Sep 1990, 1322-1332. *Yalcin, B. M., Sahin, E. M., & Yalcin, E. (2005). Which anthropometric measurements is most closely related to elevated blood pressure? : Family Practice Vol 22(5) Oct 2005, 541-547. *Zou, D., Grote, L., Eder, D. N., Peker, Y., & Hedner, J. (2004). Obstructive Apneic Events Induce Alpha-receptor Mediated Digital Vasoconstriction: Sleep: Journal of Sleep and Sleep Disorders Research Vol 27(3) May 2004, 485-489. Category:Blood pressure category:Physical disorders